Chupacabra
The , which is Spanish for Goat-Sucker, is a mythical creature of Puerto Rican, Chilean and Mexican Folklore that was released in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Description The in-game appearance seems to resemble between a hyena and a boar. It is very agile and has grey-green skin and red eyes in addition to the row of quills along its spine. Locations The can be found: *In the fields North West of Torquemada. When zoomed out on the game map, the area will have a picture of three horses. *North of Las Hermanas *South East of Perdido. *South of Casa Madrugada, or north of Chuparosa near the river (Between Rio del Toro and Frontera Bridge). *Southeast of Barranca. *Southeast of Las Hermanas, west of Sepulcro. *Southeast of Tesoro Azul near the main road. *West of Tesoro Azul. *On the plains outside of El Presidio. *Sidewinder Gulch, just under "Gulch". *South of Alta Cabeza between the rock formations. *Mesa del Sol next to the rock formation with the fat and skinny pillars. *North of Perdido (Ramita de la Baya) *South of Sepulcro, just west of where the road curves to go east. *Southwest of I Farted Note: Though the above locations have been confirmed by other players, the actual spawn location of the Chupacabra is randomly generated within the Nuevo Paraiso territory at any given time during the game. Thus, several areas may have to be repeatedly searched in order to find it. When the Chupacabra is nearby, a blue marker will appear, along with the message: "A mythical creature has appeared." The Chupacabra looks much like a dark green furred hyena and is incredibly fast, but can be killed by the traditional shot to the head. Note * The Chupacabra can only be encountered once the player has reached the Undead Hunter Rank 5 Challenge. * Killing the Chupacabra is the only way to unlock the Unicorn. Trivia *The Chupacabra was one of the many creatures that was supposedly in Red Dead Redemption before Undead Nightmare. Others include Sasquatch, the Phoenix and the Werewolf. *The Chupacabra acts the same way as a Wolf, e.g growling (howling), attack, and movements, however is double the size and much faster on its feet than the wolves are. *Slaughtering goats has also been reported to lure El Chupacabra out. *The achievement/trophy title "Chupathingy" appears to be homage to Red vs. Blue; Sarge suggests that Red team give their warthog this name after Griff's various 'made-up' suggestions (Puma and a Walrus) *The Chupacabra was originally said to be an upright bipedal creature with green skin, large red eyes and bat wings. At some point people started associating coyotes with mange with the creature. Even though an infected coyote would look nothing like the original description. Gallery File:Chupacabra34521.jpg|Detail of a freshly-killed . reddeadredemption_undeadnightmare_chupacabra_1024x768.jpg|Chupacabra's artwork Achievements/Trophies Hunting and killing a will contribute to the acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: . }} ---- es:Chupacabras Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Animals Category:Article stubs Category:Redemption animals Category:Redemption DLC Category:Hunting Category:Undead Nightmare